raimundo_pedrosa_should_have_been_my_usernamefandomcom-20200214-history
Fanon: Smuggled
The fifth chapter! Enjoy! 20:18, April 9, 2014 (UTC) The Legend of Lan Se <-- Fanon: Innocent Fanon: Royals --> Smuggled Elena was seasick. Not only that, we were on the boat for three hours, and the whole trip will be 14 hours... I hope she will be fine. I can't sleep. I'm too excited for tomorrow. Then we will finally be in the capital. The gang was pretty nice, for a bunch of crooks. The boy we followed yesterday is our guide. He will go back after we have reached the capital. His name is Tiankong. He said it means sky. His brown hair waves before his forehead, but it doesn't conceal the tattoos on his arms. I can see from his storm gray eyes that he doesn't fool around. He is an airbender. The fourth son of the seventh daughter of Jinora. He seems pretty nice, he talks all the time. About how he joined the gang. "Yi Xiang, the leader of the gang, you know, moustache man. The one who talked to you yesterday. I was living a peaceful life at Air Temple Island. But there was something missing. And then, my grandmother took me on a trip to Ba Sing Se. There, I saw all the things wrong with that city. Even though while Avatar Brek lived, there was a democracy, only nine days after he died the son of the former Earth King, Lishi is his name, overthrew the now weakened council, and took back the throne. Back to me. When I was in Ba Sing Se, I met Yi Xiang. He is a earthbender. There, he told me that the only one who you could trust, was yourself. Everybody has some secrets. I finally knew what was missing in my life. It was action. And so I went to the town of Shu Jing, where you were before. There I met the rest of his gang, and together we traveled to Houchong city, the city you were in last week. But recently, I have been asking myself, is what I am doing really right? I mean, I now have action enough in my life, but is that what I really want?" He became silent for a minute. Then he started talking again. "Elena... That's a pretty unusual name. Where did you get it from?" "Her real name is Ai Lun Na, but because that is real mouthful, everybody just calls her Elena. It's a common name in the southern Earth Kingdom." "We should get some sleep. It's been a long day." Elena joined the conversation. "I can't sleep. The boat is giving me a big headache. Bigger then Sudu." Tiankong grinned. "You should try, because you'll need it tomorrow at the capital. There are a lot of stairs up there." Elena groaned. We laughed. I thought I saw Elena dozing off when I heard: "Why didn't you say you are the Avatar? I mean, you say you are a waterbender, but you don't even trust me. And if you really want to stay low, you should get rid of the blue fire coming from your nose when you sleep. Elena tried to prevent me from seeing it, but I found out anyway." I was shocked. A boy, two years younger than me, saw through my disguise. My face must have been hilarious, because the next moment he was laughing. "Why the long face? Did you really think I would shout out to the entire boat: 'Look people, here is the Avatar!'? The only thing I want to know, because you know I want to quit the gang, is if there is room for an airbender on your team?" Category:Fanon